Andorian (mirror)
in January 2155 |Classification=humanoid |Planet= |Environmental=cool class M planet conditions |Warp capable=Prior to the 22nd century |Affiliation=Andorian Star Empire, Terran Empire, Terran Republic, Klingon-Cardassian Alliance, Terran Rebellion, Galactic Commonwealth |Lifespan=120–135 years |Sexes= chan, thaan, zhen and shen |Racial=Aenar (sub-species) |Distinctive Features=antennae and white hair |Telepathy=Aenar telepathy |Blood=blue |}} In the mirror universe, the Andorians were a subject species of the Terran Empire and native to the planet . By the early 22nd century, the Andorians had spread beyond their homeworld to establish about a dozen colony worlds, as well as conquer the more primitive natives of Menk II. It was in 2137 that the Andorian Star Empire came into contact with s. Aggressive and passionate, it cost the Terran Empire many lives to subdue the Andorian race. However, once pacified, the Andorians were given client status whereby they were expected to offer service to the empire in return for their continued existence. Over the next few years, the Andorians would grudgingly accept their position until 2186 when, during a period of instability, a rebellion led by the Endilev clan broke out on Andor. Despite early victories, the Andorians were again subdued, this time by the up and coming Stephane Louvin who eventually became emperor. Following this second conquest, the Terionist religion, under the prophetess Umarin, spread among the Andorians. The religion claimed that Louvin was the reincarnation of the former Andorian leader Krotus. The new faith made the empire's Andorian population loyal. In the coming years they become the shock-troops of the empire, supporting the empire in its conquest of the s. Their devotion paid off when Andor was elevated to the status of a vassal within the empire. (Decipher RPG module: Through a Glass, Darkly) In 2155, General went so far as to conquer the inhabitants of Beta III on behalf of Empress . It was following the conquest of Beta III that the Empress made Shran her official consort as a means to consolidate her power and bring unity to the empire. Andorians were to be elevated to status equal to that of Terrans within the empire. The Empress even had a binary clone created using DNA from herself and Shran. Nevertheless, Shran chose to betray the Empress and had her sent into exile on Deneva, then appointing himself "Lord and Protector of the Realm" and the essential leader of the empire. For his betrayal, the Empress would turn to the s as humanity's new allies within the empire. (''ENT'' - Mirror Universe novel: Age of the Empress) The Andorians would continue to serve the empire loyally, bring such worlds as to surrender in 2255. The rise of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance would do much to punish the Andorians for their past sins. Just as the , the Alliance found the Andorians to be difficult and aggressive. So much so, that they were openly attacked and reduced to only a few hundred thousand by the 2360s and 2370s. (Decipher RPG module: Through a Glass, Darkly) Category:Mirror universe races and cultures